Untitled, cause I'm bright like that.
by Jhannise
Summary: Read and Help me find a better title. Non-cannon pairings.
1. A Lost Sorceress and Confused Gang

"What am I doing here

"What am I doing here!?!" screamed the woman into the unending darkness. Again, her question went unanswered as all of them had since waking up in this foreboding realm. All she could see was darkness. She could not detect any smells, sounds, or even temperature fluctuations since she had awoken. Afraid to move into the darkness, she continued to yell out hoping for a response of any type. Anything or anybody was better than being alone in the abyss.

Elsewhere at the capital of Saillune, Sylphiel and Gourry were paying an unexpected visit to Princess Amelia…

"Amelia-san, have you heard from Lina-san recently?" inquired Sylphiel.

"No, I have not heard from Lina-san in quite some time. Why do you ask?" replied the raven-haired princess while looking over new banner designs for the annual Justice, Peace, and Love parade.

"Well, Gourry-sama hasn't heard from her in some time. Although he doesn't remember,I've noticed no missives from her in several months. I contacted Filia, but she has also heard no word." stuttered the shy shrine maiden.

"I am sure Lina-san is simply spreading the word of Justice, Peace, and Love to all the over-worlders! For Justice, Peace, and Love are the foundations which we must build our societies upon in order to promote Justice, Peace, and Love." Amelia declared from the rafters of the Palace study. All the servants, Sylphiel, and even Gourry sweatdropped as they watched the princess fall from the rafters.

"I am sure you are right, Amelia-san, there is nothing to worry about. No doubt Lina is just too caught up in treasure hunting to write regularly. Gourry-sama and I will return to Neo Sairagg immediately after breakfast tomorrow." Sylphiel rushed.

"Breakfast?!? Where?" yelled Gourry, searching for breakfast despite that the sunset could be clearly viewed through the window.

"I hope you are right, Amelia-san." thought Sylphiel to herself. "But I can not help but sense Lina-san is in danger."

A shadow parted from the pillar in the corner of the study, "My Lina-chan is missing? Yare Yare, this simply will not do." mildly commented the shadow before teleporting out.

On Wolf Pack Island…

"Xellos! Where are you!?! If you do not show up here in the next five seconds I will NOT torture you for a millennium and I'll have you waxing all the floorboards and I'll tell everyone that your secret is…" raved a beautiful, platinum blond as she dragged on her cigarette while pacing the marble foyer.

"Jouu-sama! No need for threats, you know I am always ready to please you in any way possible! Why look at these bangle bracelets I procured for you from Dolphin's personal wardrobe, aren't they simply sparkly?" grinned the annoying Trickster Priest as he phased in holding an armful of bracelets.

"Kawaii! Ooooh, this will look so darling with my new dress… but anyway, what is this?" sneered Xelas, waving the offensive piece of paper in Xellos' nose.

"It's a PTO (Paid Time Off) request." Answered Xellos while slipping bracelets on Xelas' left wrist, right wrist, left ankle, and right ankle until no part of her limbs were not covered by rhinestone bangles.

"I know what a PTO request is, why on earth are you asking for PTO when you've never taken even an hour's vacation since you started work millenniums ago?" demanded Xelas

"Why Jouu-sama, I thought you knew. Lina is missing, I thought I would find her before Luna finds out." Xellos responded absently while snapping Polaroids of Xelas in her glittering finery.

"Lina is missing!?!" groaned the Beastmaster, who sat down with a lot of jingling noises. "Luna is going to kill me."

"Not if I find Lina first, Jouu-sama." interjected Xellos.

"Then what are you waiting for? GO!" ordered Xelas.

"I take it my PTO request is granted, then. Ja ne!" said Xellos as he teleported out.


	2. Zel and Xel Conference

"Hmmmm

"Hmmmm. So my Lina-chan is missing, eh? I wonder where she could possibly be." pondered the mazoku, "Filia, Sylphiel, Amelia, and Gourry all don't know where she is, but then again Gourry wouldn't know where Lina-chan was even if she was fireballing him… that leaves, Zel-kun!" as he teleported away with a gleeful look.

In the Desert of Carthal…

"C-O-F-F-E-E! Haven't you heard of coffee!?! What kind of place doesn't have coffee?" raged the Chimera at the local innkeeper. 

"Like I says to ye before, we do not have any of the cafee ye keep talking about nor has anyone here even heard of the cafee. Either take the rations ye already paid for and get the hell out or I am gonna have to beat ye, I've had enough of ye whining about the cafee!" Retorted the short, balding man.

"It's C-O-F-F-E-E! For Cepheid's sake, what do I have to do to get some coffee around here?" grumbled Zelgadiss as he began packing the bought supplies. "I have to get on the road again soon, if I hope to find her alive."

"Zelly-itooshi, have you missed me?" asked Xellos, glomping onto Zelgadiss from seemingly nowhere.

"Ack, get off me you damn mazoku. As much as I would love to beat you into oblivion, I'm on a mission right now and don't have time for raw garbage such as you." sneered Zelgadiss after punching Xellos into the inn wall.

"My my, so touchy, looking for your cure still or looking for MY Lina-chan?" Xellos inquired absently while dusting himself off.

"What did you say?" snarled Zelgadiss, whirling with sword drawn against Xellos. "I knew you had something to do with her disappearance, where is she you bastard! Tell me before I slit you from head to toe."

"Calm down Zelly-boy, I had nothing to do with my Lina-chan's disappearance. In fact, I am here to investigate, since I know you were the last one to be with her out of our little group."

"You lie. And she is not your Lina-chan, she is mine."

"Why would I lie to you Zel? And aside from arguing who Lina-chan belongs to for the moment, where is she?" Xellos gravely inquired, opening his eyes. 

Realizing that Xellos was for once telling the truth, at least about not knowing where Lina was, Zelgadiss slumped down and tiredly whispered, "I don't know."

"Well, why don't we start with telling me what you do know."

Zelgadiss leaned back in his seat looking haggard. Taking pity on the chimera and needing the information quickly, Xellos produced a large cup of hot black coffee for Zelgadiss as he began his story.

"Well, I suppose you already know as much but here is what happened.

Lina and I had been traveling together alone for several months. Although Lina sent regular letters to Filia, Sylphiel, and Amelia, she chose not to tell them that we were traveling together. Why? Well, because she though Amelia would be hurt if she knew we were together. Anyway, things were going well… better than well actually, you see she and I started seeing each other differently, but I suppose you already knew that." Noting Xelloss' solemn nod, Zelgadiss decided to continue. "Anyway, it was a slow development and nothing really had happened physically between us when I lost her. We had been scouring an old abandoned temple for hints of my cure and treasure for her, when it happened."

Elsewhere…..

"Why hasn't anyone come yet?" whispered the weeping sorceress. "I wonder how long I have been here, I haven't even been hungry since I've been here. Has it been days? Months? Years? Oh god, Oh god, I wish someone would hurry up and find me. I can handle Dark Lords, Xellos' tricks, Gourry's stupidity, Naga's laughter, anything… I'd even welcome fighting Phibrizo again, right now. I just can't handle being magicless, alone, and in the dark. Not even dark, emptiness! Please, someone find me anyone… Luna, Zel, Xellos….anyone…"


	3. Zel Makes a Mistake

"Hmmmm

Back at the inn in the Carthal Desert…

"So we were searching this temple, and I managed to find a secret door among the cracks in a wall. I pushed it open and went in first, checking for traps. After making sure there were none, I let Lina into the room…"

Flashback…

"Zel! You moron! I can take care of myself, I am a big girl you know!" Lina ranted while tripping into the large, empty, and very dusty chamber.

"You need to be more careful." Zelgadiss stated curtly.

"Hmmph, that's what you think." Lina stuck her tongue out at Zelgadiss and took a long look around the room, "Doesn't seem to be much here, except for some arcane symbols on the floor."

Zelgadiss was busy eyeing a pillar in the middle of the room, attempting to decipher the scribblings upon it. "Wait a minute, can't you be patient for once? There might be something to this writing."

Lina snorted, "Like another festival dance? Or some recipe for an ancient soup? OOH, soup, let's get out of here Zel, I'mhungry I'mhungry I'mhungry I'mhungry."

"Lina, will you just be quiet for one second! I think I may have something." Brushing away more dust, Zelgadiss began to mumble the written words under his breath.

"What do you mean, can I be quiet? I can be quiet if I want to, and I, beautiful sorceress genius extraordinaire, Lina Inverse am too patient!" screeched the harpy.

"Ah, hell, if we don't get to a restaurant soon, Lina will have me sleeping on the floor tonight. At least this inscription is short." Zelgadiss thought, while blushing at the thought of snuggling against Lina in bed tonight.

_Hear me now, spirits I implore!_

_I call upon thee to do my bidding,_

_Bring forth thy threads of darkness,_

_To spin and weave Her form,_

As soon, as Zelgadiss finished reading the inscription aloud, a brilliant bright light filled the room for an instant. Spinning around to check on Lina, Zelgadiss was confronted by a horrifying site. 

End flashback…

"Xellos! Are you allright?" asked Zelgadiss.

Xellos' complexion had turned sickenly pale in the last few moments. When he had not responded for several minutes, Zelgadiss began to wonder if Xellos had even been listening to him.

"I'm sorry, Zel, Jouu-sama just told me some interesting information that regards Lina-chan." Choked Xellos.

"What is it!?!" Zelgadiss demanded with Xellos in a headlock.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" grinned the Trickster Priest.

"This is not the time for that, you raw garbage!" Zelgadiss began pounding Xellos face into the floor.

"Oooh this feels good. But I suggest you finish your story if you want my assistance." Gasped Xellos.

"Fine, but only for MY Lina's sake." Grumbled Zelgadiss.

Resume Flashback…

Zelgadiss turned around to a sight that made him want to scream in terror and run for the mountains. Lina was standing behind him, with her head slightly bent down. Zelgadiss could hardly recognize her. Instead of her usual sorceress outfit, she was dressed in a long, elegant silk gown the color of pearls. The only form of jewelry that Lina had on was a strange pendant in almost a crescent moon shape. However, the terrifying sight was that Lina's vivacious ruby eyes and hair had turned to a soft shade of silver. 

"Greetings and my thanks for setting me free. My name is Alaia." spoke the woman in a soft and demure voice while curtsying.  
  



	4. Our Story ACTUALLY Begins

"Who are you and what have you done to Lina

"Who are you and what have you done to Lina?" demanded Zelgadiss.

"I am Alaia. Lina? I suppose that was the soul who previously inhabited this body, she is locked away now." Lina/Alaia responded calmly, "Have I upset you my priest?"

"Your Priest? I am not your priest, return Lina to me at once!" Zelgadiss began preparing a RaTilt, but changed his mind since Alaia was in Lina's body.

"Oh dear, oh my. You did not purposely call upon me to take this sacrificial body? Where are my priests?" the woman was beginning to show the first signs of emotion.

"This temple has been abandoned for centuries! Anyone who would have remembered your name is long dead, GIVE ME BACK LINA!" Zelgadiss was beginning to wonder if the woman in front of him was sane.

"I'm afraid I can not do that." simply stated the woman.

"You can and you will. Regardless of what I have to do." Using his Chimeric speed, Zelgadiss appeared next to the woman while holding an enchanted sword to her neck.

"Now, don't be hasty, you wouldn't want to harm your friend's body. Well, I'm off, previous engagements." The woman waved goodbye before phasing out.

"Shit! LINA!" Zelgadiss roared while searching the room for any signs of who or what Alaia might be.

End flashback…

"Interesting story, Zel. What could have possibly made you think I would be involved in Lina's disappearance under such conditions?" boggled Xellos.

"Because, you are a high ranking mazoku. I'm sure if anything occurs regarding Lina in the mazoku hierarchy you would have at least heard about it." Spoke Zelgadiss slowly, as if to a small child.

"Yare yare, this is true. However, Alaia is not mazoku." Xellos answered while flecking imaginary dust off his cape.

"WHAT!?!?! WHAT THE @#*(%&#$@&% is she then?" ranted Zelgadiss while bashing Xellos' head into the table.

"Stop that ye morons, ye keep distracting the other patrons, and now get the hell out." the innkeeper promptly booted the two companions outside the inn.

"What teleports besides mazoku?" Zelgadiss continued questioning.

"Alaia."

"I know that! What is she!?!" A vessel in Zelgadiss face began to bulge and tick at this point.

"Ah, the correct question is asked for once Zelly-boy. Alaia is a god of sorts, she is L-sama's older sister." replied Xellos with his trademark raised finger.

"What!?!" exclaimed Zelgadiss before he promptly fainted.

On Wolfpack Island…

"Luna, please please please please please please please calm down." Whimpered the cringing Xelas from behind her throne chair.

"But Xelas, you ignore me for a month. I drop in for a visit only to find out my little baby sister is missing. How do you expect me to respond." Luna, the Cepheid Knight, sweetly stated before slamming her scythe inches from Xelas' head and causing marble chips from the floor to fly into the air.

"It's been busy, Luna! Dolphin has gone missing and Dynast has been insisting I help find her. I must help out fellow Mazoku Lords and I have Xellos on the case already." Stuttered the very, very frightened Xelas.

"Ah well." Luna spoke calmly while pushing back her bangs, "I suppose it is just Lina up to her tricks and will be found shortly. I have to get back; the dragons are in a panic. Milgazia is missing, supposedly."

"Milgazia? I fathom Dolphin probably just got lost on her way home, but Milgazia is usually very responsible." Xelas absently remarked while reluctantly coming out of her fetal position. "Although I doubt the two are connected."

"Well, I'll find him. Anyhow, make sure you find my little sister soon." With the parting threat, Luna swept out of the Beastmaster's chambers.

"Phew." Sighed Xelas' in relief of Luna's departure.

Elsewhere…

"Lina Inverse?" asked a baritone male voice.

"Who, who is there? Let me out of here you bastard!" screamed our sorceress with a voice raspy from weeping.

"It is I, Milgazia, how did you find yourself in this place, Lina-san?" inquired the handsome blond dragon in human form as he stepped into the sliver of light from the unending darkness.

"I don't know Milgazia. I am not sure where I am, tell me where this is so I can blast my way out." voiced Lina more strongly this time.

"You have retained your powers? Odd, mine have been stripped away." Milgazia appeared perplexed.

"Um, no, but I'll find a way out!" determined the sorceress.

"That is the Lina Inverse I remember, but to answer your other questions. No, I have no idea where we are the last thing I remember was flying through Dragon's Peak before being engulfed in a black hole" chuckled Milgazia.

"Same here, well, I wasn't flying. I was in a temple with Zel and next thing I knew the floor dropped out and I was here." Lina replied dejectedly, "But at least I have some company now!"

"Don't forget me, dearie!" sauntered in a pale women with long blue hair "Looks like I am here with you folks, yep, that is how it looks, but looks are deceiving, like this adorable pale green sheath makes me look centuries younger, isn't it darling, oooh I like your cape, want to try on each others jewelry?"

Milgazia and Lina looked at her with boggled expressions and asked in unison, "Who are you?"

"Me, I'm oh, I forgot, let me find it." Pulling out a small matching clutch, she began dumping contents on the floor. "No, that's a mace, that's someone's head, that's seaweed … oooh here's my ID card, Dynast said I should never leave home without it! I am… I can't find my glasses, will you read it for me?" the woman handed the card to Lina.

"Deep Sea Dolphin!" Lina screeched into Milgazia's ear.

"Yahoo! That is who I am, I knew it was something like that." giggled Dolphin at the blinking pair.

Meanwhile in Neo Sairagg…

"Where are we going again, Sylphiel?" asked Gourry for the umpteenth time that evening.

"We are going to find Lina-san, Gourry-sama." replied the shrine maiden while packing enough food for the journey.

"Why?" asked Gourry.

"Because she is missing and I'm worried and I've been having strange dreams." replied Sylphiel while packing two extra cows into the knapsack.

"Why?" asked Gourry.

"Stop asking why please, Gourry-sama. You know and I know you understand this, so quit playing dumb because no one else is here." Sylphiel sweetly smiled.

"Only if you insist upon it, my darling. Allow me to remove myself from being a hindrance so that you may finish packing. We must embark upon this journey immediately to avoid the prophecies." Gourry smirked before leaving the room. 


	5. L-sama Scared?

On Wolfpack Island…

On Wolfpack Island…

"Oh gods, my head is spinning, where am I?" wondered Zelgadiss as he opened his eyes to see a pair of violet ones in way too close proximity. "WAAAAAAAH, get the hell off of me, Xellos."

"Yare yare, I was just waiting for you to wake up Zel." Xellos licked the blood of his bruised lip with relish, "Could you punch me again, pretty please?"

"Sicko. And AGAIN, where am I?" demanded Zelgadiss, after insuring that all his belongings were with him.

"Wolf Pack Island, in a guest bedroom's guest bed." smiled the Trickster Priest.

"What does your Mistress think of this? And you should finish your story about Alaia." Zelgadiss asked while carefully sliding off the black satin sheets. 

"A. Jouu-sama doesn't mind. She wants me to find Lina-chan as soon as possible, so she said we could have everyone meet at our house. B. It would be best to wait for everyone else to arrive, to avoid repeating a story. Oh, and C, I'll meet you in the throne room!" Xellos then transported out.

"Well at least he didn't put me in his bedroom, that pervert." Thought Zelgadiss as he began picking his way to the throne room. 

In Sailloon…

"Are you sure you don't mind? He can be a real handful." worried Filia while handing Amelia the egg.

"No problem, Filia-san. Plus how much trouble can Valgaav-san get into while still in the egg?" brightly replied everyone's sugary sweet princess.

"Well, if you are sure…" hesitantly stuttered Filia, "And you are sure we need to do this, Slyphiel?"

The shrine maiden nodded solemnly, "Xellos has left us directions to Wolf Pack Island, we should leave immediately."

"Why should we trust this namagomi?!? He could have killed Lina and this could all be a trap." gritted Filia.

"Filia-san," whispered Sylphiel while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We must do this. Not only does Lina-san's life depend upon this, but so does Milgazia-san's and the rest of the four worlds. Please trust me."

Exhaling a long-suffering sigh, Filia shape-changed into dragon form and motioned for Sylphiel and Gourry to board. After they had disappeared into the horizon, Amelia smiled down upon the egg. "We'll have a good time, Valgaav. I will sing to you about Justice, Peace, and Love so you won't be the poster-child for angst again. This trip is too dangerous for either of us so don't feel left out. Even Gourry didn't say anything stupid while leaving today." A lone tear trickled down the Princess' face, as she felt helpless to aid her friends before she turned back towards the Palace.

Elsewhere…

"Yo-yo-you are Deep Sea Dolphin?" stammered a very freaked out Lina to the fashion plate in green.

"Yup yup, if that is what the card says, than that is who I am! Although sometimes I get really confused, because people are always calling me different things, sometimes it's Lady Dolphin, sometimes it's Nerissa, sometimes it's Hey Baby, and Xellos always calls me The 'Special' Lady. And who are the two of you?" as Dolphin flashed her blinding pearly smile at the two of them.

"Milgazia, my dear lady" Milgazia swept to kiss Dolphin's extended hand, "Have you retained any of your powers upon entering this realm?"

"Why me? Of course I have retained all my amazing powers, how dare you even doubt me!" Dolphin replied in an affronted tone.

Given this was the sanest statement from Deep Sea Dolphin thus far, and given that she seemed offended and is a Dark Lord, Lina and Milgazia exchanged very worried glances.

"Ahem, you stand a better chance against mazoku than I do, Milgazia. Why are you talking to her at any rate, I thought you hated all mazoku? Maybe if we creep away she will ignore us?" whispered Lina nervously into Milgazia's ear.

"Do you know what my mine and me's special power is?" smiled Dolphin at Lina in particular.

"No, uh, Dolphin, do you want us to call you Dolphin?" stammered Lina.

"Dolphin is fine, Nina. You really can call me anything, just as long as you look at me, so I know you are talking to me. Because one time on a shopping trip, my priestess was calling to me but I couldn't tell so I just kept going and she was trying to warn me about this huge meteor, but I suppose it is hard to tell if someone is looking at you from behind, but that's all right, I'm sure one day I will have eyes on the back of my head, or at least it's possible to do such a thing, since you can wear these sheik sunglasses backwards on your head, no? You can call me anything, but let me show you my power before I get off track!" as Dolphin began advancing on Lina, before Milgazia could intercede. Sudden screaming from Lina erupted in what looked like a catfight, Milgazia was beginning to become concerned it sounded like a gruesome murder was occurring between Lina's screams and Dolphin's maniacal laughter. "There we go! Now, aren't we all pretty? You and me can go shopping all over the realms now, I know this wonderful place that has just the most adorable rhinestone bangles."

Milgazia almost fell down in laughter at the end result, Lina Inverse in a puffy, pink, lace and tulle ballgown with a rhinestone tiara on her head and combat boots on her feet. Her hair was done up in odangos and rouge, lipstick, and eye shadow had all been applied quite liberally. Fuming, Lina marched over and kicked Milgazia in the rear. "Don't laugh at me, you try resisting her!" she hissed.

Milgazia pulled Lina close in his laughter and spoke into her ear, "I speak to her, to know my enemy. Preparation is the key to success. I doubt she has any magical powers in this realm, similar to you and myself. However, I also realize she is quite harmless by herself. When is the last time you heard of people shivering in fear of Dolphin's name? All she has done since the Kouma War is a lot of shopping and driving Dynast insane."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" blushed the chagrined sorceress.

"You didn't give me time to reply." casually answered the handsome blond man. 

"Nina and Milky, wanna play gin rummy?" interceded Dolphin while holding a pack of Sanrio playing cards.

In the Sea of Chaos…

"L!" shouted Alaia.

"Onee-chan?" quivered L-sama, popping in before Alaia, "How did you-"

"A kind chimera, by the name of Zelgadiss, freed me. How have you been sister? Stand up straight, please." Responded Alaia mildly.

"I've been well, and yourself?" L-sama responded with automatic etiquette.

"You mean besides being trapped on a mortal plane for unknown time periods by my younger sister?" Alaia quirked an eyebrow while calmly stating the obvious.

Cringing, L-sama began to stutter an excuse when she noticed Alaia's body. Forgetting her nervousness, L-sama stated, "You have taken My Chosen!"

"Oh, darn. Oh well, go to your room. Seriously can't you keep up housework without me for at least a few millennia?" dismissed Alaia.

Having no choice, L-sama retreated and begin to plan.

On Wolf Pack Island…

Zelgadiss ran into the throne chamber, looking like a chew toy. There were several large wolves on his heels that seemed immune to magic. 

"Heel!" commanded Xelas, as the wolves began to retreat from the chambers. "Honestly, toddlers these days are so rambunctious. How have you been Zel?"

Gasping for breath, Zelgadiss panted out, "Go-od, and you?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu. Looks like your friends are descending upon us at this very moment." Xelas tipped her beautiful face towards the HUGE skylight large enough for say, a dragon.

Teleporting in, Xellos appeared in the middle of the room before Xelas only to be smashed (purposely) by Filia as she landed in the room. 

"Good everyone is here, Xellos, quit lagging and begin introductions. Where did I go wrong with this you? Simply no manners at all." ordered Xelas.

"Oiii" moaned Xellos crawling out from under the gold dragon who kept repeatedly stepping on him, "Yes, Jouu-sama."


	6. A Plan Takes Form

On Wolf Pack Island…

Xellos teleports out for a second and reappears un-flattened and refreshed in a fashionable Versace suit and microphone. "Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and Filia to Wolf Pack Island. In the fashionable purple is Sylphiel Nels Raada, shrine maiden and sweetheart to Gourry. The blond man in the full armor is Gourry Gabriev, jellyfish holder to the Sword of Light. The blond woman in white is Filia Ul Copt, a self-righteous yet useless gold dragon. The rock man is Zelgadiss Greywords, an angsty but useful chimera. Now directing our attention to the throne is our beautiful, sexy Dark Lord/hostess Xelas Metallium. And I'm sure all of you know me!" Xellos finished with a flourish and a dazzling smile before being crushed between Zel's fist and Filia's mace.

"Much better Xellos." Commented Xelas with a drag on her cigarette, "I'm sure you wonder why we've taken the time to bring you here…"

"Tell me now!" Filia flared while pounding her foot on the ground.

"My, you really have no manners, just as Xellos said." Idly responded Xelas before slapping a silence and hold spell on Filia, "Anyhow, here is the basic run down. Alaia is L-sama's older sister and She is going to kill us all."

Shocked silence filled the room except for Xellos' inane whistling. 

"What do you mean? Why would L-sama want such a thing?" whispered Sylphiel.

Xellos answered, "Think of Luna versus Lina. Luna is the Cepheid Knight, Lina is the Chaos Child (unofficially, but still). Alaia is a neurotic neat freak, L-sama likes chaos."

"Quit speaking in riddles, Xellos. This doesn't bring us any closer to Lina-chan." growled Zelgadiss.

"Listen, think of the four worlds as a bedroom. L-sama, who enjoys chaos, prefers a messy room with clothes strewn about. On the other hand, Alaia prefers a room where the clothes are systematically folded and put away due to style, material, and color. Therefore, on a larger scale L-sama has Mazoku, Ryuzoka, and humans. Alaia wants nothing running around that causes or contributes to chaos. Therefore, she will wipe out these three races, as one would put away clothes." Gourry calmly and slowly explained.

Again, the room was plunged into shocked silence as everyone sans Sylphiel stared at Gourry in confusion. When Xelas' entire cigarette had burned to ash and dropped to the ground, Zelgadiss coughed gravely, "Who are you?"

Sylphiel giggled and answered, "Why, Zelgadiss! I thought you knew Gourry-sama was always acting dumb to annoy Lina! He was always the brightest boy!"

Again, all mouths dropped to the floor. Xellos and Xelas looked at each other and accused, "Why didn't you tell me!" at the same time. Filia looked pale, as Zelgadiss began wondering why anyone would want to annoy Lina on purpose. 

"Seeing that Xellos and Xelas know of the prophecy, we best get going before the world ends." Gourry continued, while everyone began coming out of various states of shock. 

"You should have told me about this, Xellos." Xelas angrily whispered

"Yare yare, I never knew about this Jouu-sama! Gourry hid his intelligence well while Lina was about, though I have a feeling he is not against us."

"Why, I'm surprised!" intercepted Luna popping her head between the two conspiring mazokus, "Would you really think I would have someone that dumb protect my darling baby sister? Plus, you know Lina would be suspicious of her self-proclaimed "protector" if he showed any intelligence."

Fighting back the urge to scream in fear at the sight of her best friend, Xelas sent an angry glare at Xellos who had teleported away to torment Filia. "We-welcome back, Luna-san. We were just about to go fetch your sister; she's not in any real trouble. Something minor, very minor. No need to trouble yourself regarding it."

"Alaia is minor." Flatly stated Luna while quirking an eyebrow at Xelas, "Well, why didn't you say so? Of course! I would be silly to think differently." and began walking away from Xelas before spinning around and throwing a dagger millimeters from Xelas' ear. "No, I think I'll stay and help anyway. She has Milgazia, already."

Valiantly trying not to melt into a puddle of fear, Xelas nodded mutely.

"She also has Nerissa." An icy chill swept across the room, as Dynast Grausherra appeared. "Which means Sherra and I will be joining the group."

At this point, the room had entered full chaos. Sylphiel and Zelgadiss were wary of the idea of traveling with two Dark Lords, Sherra AND Luna. Xelas was attempting to avoid Luna's displeasure, while Luna and Gourry discussed travel plans. Xellos had began kissing the incapacitated Filia, who was rapidly turning green, to annoy her; while Sherra looked at Filia with murderous jealousy. It was going to be a long night.

Elsewhere…

Milgazia sighed as he was seated on a salon chair that Dolphin had pulled out of her tiny clutch. "How does that woman put so much into her purse?" he wondered while eyeing the inconspicuous container, "Why does she keep so much in her purse?"

"Wheheheeheehee," laughed the lady in question, "I found it! This thing is simply wonderful! It will change your life forever Miggy. You'll be thanking me before the day is done, much like Nina over there." Dolphin gestured to an immobilized Lina in a green clay facial mask and now dressed in a school uniform with her hair in French braids. "This moisturizer is made from the freshest of ingredients that I pick myself, or at least I direct the things that pick the ingredients. My Priest really doesn't like me leaving the hold if she can help it, I think she's being too paranoid, but I stay in to humor her. It's not my fault last time I left that I got a teensy weenie bit lost, if only Dynast would have agreed to take me scarf shopping that millennium, I wouldn't need to wander out on my own. I know, I know scarves are so passé these days, but in that millennium, they really were quite in. Too bad Ninny here is so young, otherwise she could have gone shopping with me then, I really think that we could accentuate her features, but that trip was really fun when I ran into Chaos Blue. She was such a fun person to meet, we were having a lovely time at this plague, really we were discovering such new and interesting colors humans could be when Dynast blows in all flustered and drags me home. But I'm rambling, so here let me put this on, it'll just minimize your pores so well!"

"Thank God she stopped speaking for just a second," thought Milgazia, "I think I may have found new respect for Dynast, I don't doubt Dolphin is a handful to care for… but I suppose that is the position of all elders. Most people are either need protection or provide protection for others. It's hard to believe Lina protects so many people, although she has powerful magic she does appear very fragile at times." Milgazia turned to look into Lina's ruby eyes.

Trying to not crack her mask, Lina scanned the darkness back and forth  until she started to become dizzy. Catching Milgazia's gaze, she quickly became red underneath the green gooze. "Is Milgazia looking at me?" she pondered, "No way, I mean, snap out of this immediately, Lina. You have Zel, plus Mil is just a couple millennia older than you and a dragon. Wait, I'm talking to myself, this can not be a good sign." As she gave out a loud groan of frustration.


End file.
